Moonlit Madness
by Ambercat999
Summary: Annuska was born two years after Lucian and was friends with him as children however when she is given the role of servant of the court he believes that she had betrayed their kind. What he doesn't know is that she is doing all she can to protect him and that secretly she is in love with him. Lucian/OC, sorry for the poor summary, more explained in actual story.
1. Chapter 1

How had it come to this? Annuska watched helplessly for the second time as Victor and his Death Dealers savagely slayed her brothers and sisters without a second thought. She wanted nothing more to do something to stop the senseless murder but she had promised Lucian that she would stay hidden and she refused to go back on her world. For almost her entire life she had devoted herself to doing anything and everything to help Lucian and she was determined not to go against him now. She turned away from the massacre and followed the secret tunnels that only she, Lucian, and a few select others knew about, heading back towards where his crude laboratory was set up. Annuska didn't understand his obsession with creating a hybrid, she suspected it had something to do with Sonja and their unborn child but she didn't dare ask. She knew that Lucian had moved on for the most part and that he loved her but she also knew that part of his heart would always belong to his first bride. She arrived at the lab only to find Lucian's captive being freed by the Death Dealer known as Selene. She froze when the two turned towards her and braced herself when Selene raised her gun, she had no doubt in her mind that she was going to die in that moment; however before Selene could fire a shot the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing could be heard outside the small room they were in. Apparently the noise was the more immediate threat because Selene gave it her full attention immediately. As soon as the Lycan's shadow could be seen through the plastic flaps covering the door Selene fired her weapon, efficiently killing, or at least stunning the other. His body fell through the doorway and true to her training the vampiress fired three shots into the Lycan's head to ensure a successful kill.

Annuska turned away in disgust as her brother was killed, it didn't matter how many times she watched it happen, she couldn't handle watching others die, even vampires. It was almost ironic considering she had been on of the first of the new Lycan's to be born, merely two years younger than Lucian himself and killing should have come second nature to her however, she detested violence and anything related to it. That was not her only abnormality however; compared to most Lycan she was weak and fragile, finding that an injury that to most Lycan would be a slight bruise was a broken bone to her. Though despite all of her shortcomings it would seem that in exchange for her weaker body she had been gifted with better control over her transformations. She did not shift whenever she got angry and the process of changing from one form to another was much smoother. Unfortunately at the current moment having superb control wasn't much help considering there was no way she would be able to fight the death eater even if she was in her wolf like form. Only by the grace of God was she spared, luckily during Michael's stay with the pack, Annuska had done her best to take care of him; bringing him food and water and tending to his minor cuts and bruises as best she could. It would seem that her small acts of kindness had made an impression on the young man because when the death dealer turned her gun towards her, he stepped in and prevented her death.

"No, don't kill her, she's not like the others. She helped me, and she had more control than any of them."

At first Selene seemed hesitant but decided that letting the other female live probably wouldn't cause them any trouble. She was small for a Lycan and she was sure if it came down to it she could take her out easily. Their heads all snapped to the doorway when they heard a gun shot go off, at once they all took off heading towards the direction of the sound. What they found broke Annuska's heart; laying half-dead on the cold concrete ground was the man she loved more than life itself, the vampire he had always considered an ally standing over his body. Annuska had never fully liked Kraven finding him shallow and narcissistic. When Lucian had informed her of their alliance she had been skeptical but held off voicing her suspicions, Lucian had never lead them wrong before and she had faith that he knew what he was doing. That was why seeing the look of utter betrayal on Lucian's face broke her heart so deeply. She watched from the shadows as Kraven shot Michael before being stabbed in the leg by her lover. She flinched as he was thrown back into the empty oil drums. She then watched with fasination as Selene, per Lucian's orders, bit Michael; thus creating the first true hybrid. Kraven obviously unpleased with what had just occurred raised his gun to finish Lucian. At that moment Annuska chose to make her appearance as she leapt forward, nocking into Kraven and throwing off his aim effectively saving Lucian. He raised his gun, obviously intending to kill her for her interference, but was distracted by the sound of footsteps heading their way. He smirked obviously believing that whoever was on their way would take care of them for him, quickly made his escape.

Acting quickly Annuska grabbed Lucian and used all her might to move him out of sight. She could only hope that the threat of a newly made hybrid would be enough to distract the newcomers from noticing them. She watched safely hidden away as Victor entered the room and tore Selene off of the young man before throwing him through a wall before having a heart to heart with the vampiress. It would seem that he had killed her family when she was young and turned her because she reminded him of Sonja, then blamed the Lycan for the murders. It would seem that he believed that granting her a life of immortality was a fair trade for the deaths of her family. She on the other hand believed that he was using her to replace Sonja. This seemed to set him off.

"I loved my daughter, but the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species, as I am forced to do yet again."

With this he withdrew his sword and jumped the hole he had made in the wall when he had thrown Michael though it. She didn't quite know what happened after that however because she centered all her attention on Lucian. His veins were clearly visible through his skin due to the silver that was currently poisoning his system and she knew that she had to act fast. While he and the others had been focused solely on the destruction of the vampires and the creation of the hybrid she had spent her time trying to find a way to deal with silver poisoning. She had come up with a trial drug that she hoped would reverse the effects that silver had on the Lycan's body but she had never had a chance to test it before now. As the readied the needle she prayed to every god and deity she knew of hoping that one of them would hear and that Lucian would live. She plunged the needle into his neck quickly and watched as the drug left the syringe. She sat holding her breath as Lucian's labored breaths slowly became quieter and more even before finally he seemed to slip unconscious. She quietly stood and walked over to the gaping hole curious to see the outcome of the fight between Victor and the hybrid. She was pleased by the sight before her, it would seem that Victor had been slain and that his cronies had died with him. The hybrids appearance in and of its self was shocking, she never would have imagined that he would have blueish black skin or pitch black eyes; but then again she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting him to look like in the first place.

Content that there was no more threat to worry about Annuska headed back to where her lover rested and quietly laid down beside him, gently resting her head on his chest. She knew that as soon as Lucian was well enough he would want to find anyone who had survived the attack and begin rebuilding their army yet again. She wished that he would give up his dream of revenge and move on, but knew that it would likely never happen. The deep-seeded hatred that Lucian held for the vampires was something that she would likely never understand and she knew begging him to let it go was pointless; all she could do was support and protect him to the best of her abilities and pray that all would end well. That night she dreamed of the past and all the event that lead up to where they were now...

So the next chapter will be set at the beginning of Rise of the Lycan. Sonja will be in it and she and Lucian will have their romance but I probably won't focus on it too much. I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I would love to get reviews so that I can know what was liked and what should be changed. Thanks again for reading, you all rock!  
-Ambercat999


	2. Chapter 2

When Annuska was born it caused a great stirring among the court. Not only was she the second Lycan ever born, but also the first female. She was immediately taken from her mother and raised alongside Lucian who was two years older than her. The court hopped that if the two were raised together maybe one day they would breed and create an even more powerful offspring to serve the coven; however it soon became clear that neither one was thinking of reproducing anytime soon. It was clear that they cared for each other deeply but it was clearly more of a deeply seeded friendship, and that there wasn't much physical attraction. When Lucian was 11 they decided that it was time to start his training. At the same time they decided that Annuska would make a good servant for the court seeing as how neither of them were likely to mate anytime soon.

When they were first separated neither knew what to do, Lucian fought desperately trying to get back to his younger friend while Annuska just sat and cried. She didn't know what to do without Lucian and she felt extremely exposed without his constant protection. The ladies of court found her distress endearing and immediately went to Viktor asking if he would allow them to keep her as a personal servant. He allowed it finding that there wasn't much else that she was suited to do, she was too weak to be used for physical labour but at the same time she was too smart to be left alone. And so while Lucian was trained to fight she was given lessons in cleaning and tending to the vampiresses needs. It was a relatively easy job when it came to to the tasks she was made to do and many of the Lycan resented her for it but what none of them knew was that she always had to watch what she said and did. If she said the wrong thing to the wrong person she was beaten severely. Lucian in particular felt betrayed by her supposed "easy" life, he felt as though she had forgotten about him and all that he had done for her when in fact every chance she got she spoke words of praise to their masters. She was constantly reminding them of how loyal he was to them and she had faced the whip more than once because she had stood up to one of their masters in his defense. However he knew none of this because he refused to ever see her.

Because she had more control than the other Lycan she was allowed to roam the halls of the fortress during the day provided she stay indoors and keep away from certain area's like the dungeons. She only to do chores and tend to the wellbeing of the vampires, nothing more, nothing less. However she was much more cunning than any of them could ever imagine and would often sneak into the library to read the ancient scrolls that the vampires kept after she was done with her assigned tasks. She had been taught to read when she was young so that the vampires could leave a list of chores for her to do during the daytime, this saved them the trouble of hunting her down and verbally ordering her to do something. She was grateful for the skill and often wondered if Lucian had been granted the same privilege. She had decided long before that what her masters were doing to the other Lycan was wrong and she was determined to figure out a way to help them. Whenever she could she would steal down to the dungeons and give out bread or scraps of meat, whatever she could steal from the kitchens without being caught. Sometimes she would give up her own meals to the men, feeling that they needed it more than she. Unfortunately, this did not change their opinions of her. Often they would call her Viktor's bitch making crude comments that made her cheeks burn at their vulgarity.

The other thing she did to help Lucian in specific was to help Sonja sneak out to see him. When they were young Annuska had fallen in love with Lucian and dreamed that one day they would leave their shackles and chains behind them in exchange for a simple life together in the woods. However when they were separated she realized that it was a foolish and whimsical dream. He would never love one who he considered a traitor. And so she continued to love him from the shadows, doing everything in her power to try and make him happy. At first when she learned of his and Sonja's secret romance she was deeply hurt and for days went about her business without really thinking, however she came to the conclusion that that was no way to live her life and if Sonja made him happy then it was only right that Annuska help them. She had gone to Sonja and confessed that she new of their romance and that she wanted to help and the young vampiress had welcomed her with open arms. Annuska was tasked with helping Sonja slip away undetected and then return in much the same fashion, this meant that she was often forced to hide in small and uncomfortable places for long periods of time in order to keep watch for any guards. This also meant that she was forced to sit and listen to another woman speak of the man she loved without saying anything. When Sonja and Lucian wed secretly she was asked to attend so that the union would be more official. She agreed, though through she was forced to fight back tears as she watched the only man she had ever loved wed another.

After the wedding she is sent back to the fortress so that the two of them can consummate their marriage. She immediately heads to her room and breaks down into tears, after crying for what seemed like hours she made a promise to herself; she would do anything to help the newly married couple, but from that moment on she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love ever again.

So here's the second chapter, sorry if it seems kind of slow I'll try to pick up the pace in the next few chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read it you all are amazing!  
-Ambercat999


	3. Chapter 3

No. This wasn't happening, not after all of her hard work to keep him safe. Annuska could only watch as Lucian pushed a death dealer off his horse and rode out of the fortress. Later she learned that he had removed his collar in order to protect Sonja. She knew his love for her ran deep but no matter how Annuska looked at it she couldn't understand why he would throw away his freedom so easily. The name Sonja brought a sour taste to her mouth; he was being punished because Sonja didn't have the strength to stand up to Viktor and it broke her heart.

For removing his collar Lucian received 30 lashes. He was tied up in the courtyard for all to see, it was painfully obvious that Viktor was using Lucian's punishment as a show of power and it disgusted Annuska. All of the Lycan workers had been brought out to watch and every time the whip kissed Lucians back she flinched as if she were the one being thrashed. One of the other Lycan tried to help him but was subdued before he could really do anything.

That same night Sonja came to her in tears and it was all she could do not to rip her throat out in anger, she was the reason Lucian was beaten, he had warned her not to leave the fortress that night but she had refused to listen. She shouldn't even be in Annuska's room crying over what had happened, she should have been down in the council's chambers on her knees begging for his freedom. She should be doing everything in her power to have him released, but instead she was acting as if he was already dead, as if there was nothing that could be done to free him. Sonja stayed in her room the entire night, only leaving when the sun started to rise.

Immediately after Sonja left Annuska started to wander the halls and check to make sure all of the guards had gone to sleep. She knew what she was about to do was risky and probably the most foolish thing she would ever do, but she could not sit idly by while the man she loved suffered. She wasn't Sonja, she couldn't do nothing while he was tormented, it wasn't in her nature. She snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and some fresh food, she knew it was risky stealing so much but he would need the energy if he was going to have any chance of healing quickly. She hastily made her way to the dungeons where she deposited the food into his cell. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she left before he could get it out, he was probably just going to ask about how Sonja was doing; she didn't think her heart could take hearing him speak with such concern about another woman.

She turned the corner when a snippet the conversation caught her attention.

"Stay away from him, or they'll punish you too."

She could only assume that whoever was speaking was talking about Lucian. She quickly turned and carefully peaked around the corner, cautious that none of the others saw her. She watched as a large black man, one she recognized to be a human slave who had recently arrived, helped Lucian by using a water soaked rag to provide him with a little water to sooth him at least a little. Slowly Lucian seemed to gain strength as the water worked its way down his throat and gradually he was able to pull himself up into a semi-sitting position against the wall. Once comfortable he struck up a conversation with the one who had helped him.

"I saw what you did out there, very brave for a human. Have you come across them before?"

"Only in stories."

"Were you not afraid of them?"

"Yes. But I wanted to live."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Well do not be. I will not bite, much." It was clear that they had found a companionship of sorts in the short time that they had known each other and it warmed Annuska's heart. Lucian did not have many friends even though he was well respected by the others. To most of them he was their leader, not someone who they would go to if they wanted to talk or joke around. She felt better knowing that there was at least one person in the prison who didn't just see Lucian as the figure head of the Lycan race.

"You are like them?"

"No, a Lycan yes but not like them. The ones you fought with tonight were animals, the spawn of William; purebloods if you will. No trace of human left. Savage, mindless beasts, as it had been told."

"I saw your rule, they obeyed you."

"Yes, yes they did." This shocked her; she had only heard that many werewolves had attacked at once and that Lucian had removed his collar in order to defeat them. It would seem that the death dealers were keeping the fact that they had actually left because Lucian had somehow ordered them to a secret. It was understandable; if word got out that he could control the spawns of William it was likely that talk of revolt would start to spread amongst the Lycans.

She knew that when all was said and done Lucian would be quick to find a way out, he had spoken for many years of escaping the vampire's oppression and she had a feeling that being imprisoned by Viktor would be the final straw to break the camel's back. After this, there would be no way he for him to stay quiet and obedient his inner beast would not allow it.

The next night she ruefully helped Sonja sneak down to the dungeons to see him. She stood at the bottom of the staircase carefully hidden by the shadows while the two lovers reunited. Her heart clenched as Lucian told Sonja that it wasn't her fault that he was imprisoned but she said nothing. She listened as they talked of escape and who they could trust; it wounded her that her name was not mentioned once even after all she had done to help the two of them, at great personal risk at that. They decided that they would go to Tanis, not because they could trust him, but because he knew about them and yet had not told Viktor; he wanted something and if they could figure out what it was, they could use it to bribe him into helping them.

That next night she was made to accompany the death dealers down to the dungeons to deliver food to the prisoners. She followed the death dealers carrying a bowl full of what could only be described as slop. It pained her to watch as the men she considered to be her kin fight over the meager amount of food as if they were common dogs. The vampire's watched finding humor in how uncivilized the Lycans were but soon enough lost interest. While they were all distracted she took the chance to melt into the shadows, something she seemed to be getting very good at doing. She wanted desperately to know what Lucian had planned but she knew that they would never discuss escape plans if they were aware she was listening.

It was evident that Lucian was sickened by the way the others were acting so it wasn't surprising at all when he grabbed one of the men in the cell in a headlock to get him to stop.

"We are not animals. Is this what you want to be their entertainment, their playthings? Their pets, cowering beneath the whip! And then fighting amongst ourselves; is this what you want?! I've lived by their rules my entire life, I've protected them, envied them, and for what? To be treated like an animal. We are not animals! We do have a choice; we can choose to be more than this! We can be slaves, or we can be Lycan!"

It would seem that he was leaving that night, and he was calling for the others to follow him, and judging by the roars that rose soon after his speech they approved; for a moment she allowed herself to contemplate going with him. But all too soon she reminded herself of the truth, most if not all of the men in those cells thought of her as Viktor's bitch; there would be no way in hell they would take her with them. Even so she decided to do everything in her power to distract the guards and buy them more time to escape. Swiftly she slipped back up the stairs; she would go to Viktor's room and tell him that she thought she heard something coming from beyond the walls of the fortress opposite of the dungeons. She would be punished severely if not killed for aiding the "traitors" but she knew if she didn't, she would never be able to live with herself. Unfortunately she was too late; she had barely made it back to the main level before the sound of shouts rose from the courtyard. Soon after the sound of the large cross bows that were mounted on the walls of the fortress being loaded and then fired could be heard periodically and all she could do was pray that most of them got out safely.

Later she would learn that they had used the large spears the crossbows fired to bar the way out, successfully trapping many of the Lycan before they could get out. The only thing that helped ease the pain in her heart for those who died was the fact that Lucian had made it out safely. Sonja had mentioned that Viktor had planned to have Lucian killed the next day and that his escape had saved his life.

Sadly she was not able to escape the vampire's wrath when it came to those who were unfortunate enough to get left behind. She was immediately thrown into a cell and beaten severely to insure that she had no knowledge of where the rebels went. Then just to remind her that she was below them she was given 35 lashes, they claimed that since Lucian was not there to take his punishment she would fill in for him. That night she was unable to sleep, kept up by the pain of her back and the worry in her heart.

While Annuska seemed to spend every waking hour worrying about Lucian, he didn't spare her a single though. He was finally free and soon he and his army of slaves would go back to free the rest of his brethren, he was just waiting for his beloved Sonja to arrive. Three days past before he started to become worried, what if her father had found out about them, he quickly dismissed the thought. They had been extremely careful to hide their relationship from prying eyes and the only people who knew had either been bribed to stay quiet or were people he and Sonja could trust with their lives. Luckily before he could worry any more he spotted what appeared to be Sonja's horse coming towards the camp. He approached the animal ready to embrace his love in his arms only to realize the rider was not Sonja but her maid Luka.

"Sonja has been arrested. He knows about, about the two of you."

"He will kill her."

"I thought you should know." Luka turned to go before turning back, "The girl Annuska has also been arrested, they believe she had a hand in helping you escape. There is talk of executing her since they do not have you." She didn't stick around to wait for a reply, instead spurring her horse back towards the fortress.

Lucian immediately gathered his weapons; Viktor knew about his relationship with Sonja, he had to go save her before it was too late. He left command of the rebels to Raze telling him to lead them into battle if his is not there to do so. After making sure everything was in order he set off, his mind set on rescuing his love, the only problem, in his haste to save Sonja he completely forgot about Annuska.

So there was my attempt at Lucian's point of view, hope it wasn't too bad... I realize that the Lycans escape scene was a little different but I couldn't think of a way for Annuska to help their escape. Thank you for reading my story up to this point I hope you all enjoyed it.

-Ambercat999


	4. Chapter 4

Annuska hadn't been surprised to learn that Viktor had found out about his daughters affair Lucian. If anything she had expected him to find out sooner, Sonja had shown a great deal of compassion for Lucian after he was arrested and it was much top suspicious to be ignored. She claimed that it was gratitude for saving her when the werewolves attacked but it was a flimsy lie at best. No matter how grateful you are to another person no one would show that amount of concern for another, especially one who was below you.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Lucian came for her, she knew that Sonja's handmaiden would tell Lucian of her imprisonment, if one could call it that. Sonja had been confined to her room; it was almost as if she was a small child again being punished for not obeying her father's orders. Annuska couldn't help but resent her a little. Sonja was acting sorry for herself while she was stick in a warm well-furnished room while she was stuck in a cold barren jail cell trying her best not to freeze. It didn't help that the Lycans who hadn't escaped decided to pass the time by making rude passes at her, not to mention all of the vulgar slang she was subjected to day in and day out.

That night he came for her. Annuska had developed a keen sense of hearing during her time in court; it had been a necessary skill that she used to insure she was not being followed when she snuck around. Now it served another purpose, she could hear Lucian as he dispatched the two guards that were stationed outside Sonja's bedroom. She listened as they snuck away and then not ten seconds later she heard the familiar pounding of the death dealer's boots. They had discovered Sonja's escape and soon fighting could be heard by all. She leaned back in her cell; as much as she wished that the two of them would make it away unscathed she knew it was impossible. There were too many death dealers for just the two of them to fight, it was an impossible situation.

Lucian later told her of what had happened that night. The two of them had tried to escape using the underground passage ways they first used to meet up with each other but it seemed that Viktor had discovered the passages as well. Barrels of oil or were dropped through the grates and a torch was thrown down on top of them. They were too slow and fire cut them off at every turn. Eventually they were completely trapped and their only choice was to attempt to fight their way out. They held their ground for a while but no matter how good they were at fighting they were outnumbered. Lucian was soon beaten and he was forced to watch as Viktor and Sonja dueled. By some miracle she beat him and it seemed as though they would actually make it out alive. Sonja begged Viktor to let Lucian go, if not for her sake then for the sake of his grandchild.

Unfortunately instead of seeing a miracle child he only saw a monstrosity. His hatred for Lycans was so deep that even his own daughter could not sway his opinion. When she was distracted Viktor used the opening to get the upper hand, he took a knife that he had hidden on his person and held it to her throat, at the same time on of the death dealers hit Lucian in the stomach effectively downing him.

Both were thrown in the dungeon and Annuska could see them from her cell. They were a few cells down from her and she couldn't help but listen as they conversed.

"If I had not left, none of this would have happened."

"And you would not be who you are. You were right; no one should have to live like this," Sonja's statement was humorous to Annuska and it took everything she had in her not to laugh. It would seem that now that she was the one being caged in a cell and being treated as if she were less than dirt Sonja's view on how the Lycans were treated had changed. She no longer felt as though it were an acceptable thing simply because she was being forced to live in the same conditions they were "dozens are free because of you. Things are forever changed because of what you've done."

"But I've failed you."

"Lucian my love, you've not failed me. The choices I've made have led me here, not you. You said yourself the risks you were willing to take for me, as was I for you, for us."

Sonja was soon taken from her cell presumably to be tried in front of the court. Lucian's desperate cries were distressing to Annuska and she desperately wished there was some way for her to make him feel better. It would seem that the death dealers found his pleas and threats annoying because one of them took a crossbow and shot him in the back, as if caging him and taking away the woman he loved wasn't enough.

The council had Lucian chained in the court room as Sonja's trial commenced and he was forced to watch as every single one of the council members condemned her to death, even her own father. Lucian pleaded with Viktor unable to understand how he could condone the murder of his own child. Both of them were taken to a special chamber. There Sonja was chained to a wall with Lucian chained to the floor in front of her. From there Lucian was whipped in front of her and the council members until he couldn't hold himself up. They then left and moments later the roof of the chamber started to open. Sunlight poured into the room and Sonja was burned to death, Lucian's screams echoed throughout the entire keep and sobered everyone who could hear them.

When Viktor returned that night to see what had become of the two lovers Lucian snapped. He broke the chains that bound him and grabbed Sonja's necklace from Viktor before escaping through one of the chambers windows. He went on a rampage through the court yard killing any death dealer that got in his way. They used two arrows with chains attached to try and take him down but even those could not stop him. He let out a mighty roar to call the Lycans and werewolves to his aid.

The pack that broke through the tree line was unlike anything the vampires had ever seen before. There were too many to count and despite the death dealer's best attempts to stop them before they reached the walls of the fortress they were unable to stop them. Soon the keep was overrun by Lycans and the council was massacred. Raze freed all of them from the dungeon including Annuska, unlike others he harbored no ill will against her. While most of them went to fight she stayed hidden away in the dungeons, she felt like a coward for doing so but she had no choice. She was weaker than the other Lycans and had no combat training what so ever, if she attempted to fight she would undoubtedly die.

She could hear the fight between Lucian and Viktor from her hiding spot and she prayed that Lucian would not perish. The sound of a sword slicing though skin and Viktor's pained cry was like music to Annuska's ears, Lucian had won and he Lycan were finally free. She contemplated going out to celebrate with the others but decided against it, she felt that she had not earned the right to stand with the others and that she would have to find some way to prove her worth first. Lucian and the others had decided that they would hunt down the remaining two vampire elders and destroy the vampire race completely.

She stayed hidden long after they were gone, waiting until that night to begin her journey. Before leaving she returned to her old room to gather what little she had come to possess over the years. Just as she was finishing packing she thought she heard something akin to a whimper. She stopped to listen and sure enough not a minute later a second whimper rang through the otherwise still air. Intrigued as to who could still be alive after the massacre that had just taken place Annuska followed the pathetic sounds to a room located a few doors down from her own. The room was obviously that of a child's and the whimpers she kept hearing were coming from under the bed. Slowly so as not to spook whoever was hiding under the bed she got down onto her hands and knees to see who was hiding.

What she saw shocked her; staring back at her from under the bed was a small vampire child no older than 7 years old.

"Please don't kill me."

So there's chapter 4, thanks to everyone who has read my story up until this point. I would like to give a special thanks to SAMCRO1864, camsam17, Castiel Angel Heart, and Mrs. Barnes for following my story of adding it to their favorites.

**To SAMCRO1864: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far. It took me a while to come up with the idea that there would be a female Lycan but that Lucian would ignore her existence so I'm pleased that someone else thinks it's a good plot idea. Thanks again for reviewing, you rock! **

Please please please review!

-Ambercat999


	5. Chapter 5

Annuska stared at the young vampire in front of her, unsure of what to do. She recognized him from around the keep, he was the son of one of the council members; once or twice she had been called upon to prepare him for bed when his nurse maid was unavailable. She remembered that his name was Andris, he was a sweet boy. Whenever she would see him playing in the court yard he always stayed away from the Lycan slaves unlike the other vampiric children seemed to take pleasure in making their work harder. More than once she had wondered how he would survive life as a council member, he was much too honest and kind for politics.

Now looking at his small scared face she was sure that the life of a council member would have torn him apart. She was about to get up and leave when she realized something, he was all alone in the world. His parents and everyone else who had ever cared about him were dead and it was partially her fault. This thought saddened her, she didn't regret helping Lucian wipe out the vampires in the keep but she did feel a little guilty about taking away this small boys family leaving him an orphan, vampire or not.

"Don't worry little one I won't hurt you, I promise." She tried to make her voice as soft and comforting as possible in the hopes that it would frighten him less. It seemed to work because as soon as she promised not to harm him he immediately started to work his way out from under the bed. She stepped back in order to give him more room, but as soon as he had gotten out from under the bed he launched himself at her, visibly desperate for the comfort of another person.

"Honey, I know that you're scared but can you tell me what happened?" She knew that recalling what had just happened would be hard for such a young child but she needed to find out how much of the violent battle he had seen.

"I had just visited finished saying good night to Mother and Father and Anna had started to take me to my room so that I could get ready for bed when suddenly we heard people screaming in the council room. Anna got this really scared look on her face and then she told me to go on ahead of her , she said that I should wait in my room for either her, Mother, Father, or one of the death dealers came to get me. I did what she told me to but she never came to get me, neither did any of the others. I hid under the bed when I heard footsteps outside my door. It was one of the Lycans only he wasn't wearing his collar like he was supposed to."

Annuska was surprised that whoever had checked the room hadn't found the small boy; his fear of the Lycans was extremely potent. Then again, her senses were distinctly better than the others. It made up for the fact that she was weaker and smaller than the males of her race. She was about to try and distract him when he asked her the one question she was trying to avoid.

"Are my parents dead?" Because he was a vampire she knew that he had grown up knowing about death but it was still hard for her to wrap her head around the fact that this little kid had just asked her calmly if his parents were _dead_. She contemplated lying to him but figured that it wouldn't do much good; he would see the evidence of the slaughter that had taken place anyways, it was best to prepare him beforehand.

"Yes they, along with all the other council members, were killed when Lucian led the Lycan slaves in a revolt against Viktor."

She had expected him to start crying when he learned that his parents were gone but instead he just nodded. She was a bit concerned that he was in shock; there was no other explanation for why he was so calm.

"Father said this would happen. He said that Viktor was a fool for keeping them so oppressed and that it was only a matter of time before they decided to revolt. That's why I spent so much time with Anna, so that if anything were to happen, she would be able to get my to safety in time."

It made sense, she knew that not everyone on the council had agreed with how Viktor ran things; not that anyone would have ever spoken out against him. No wonder he never played around the Lycan slaves like the others, he had probably been taught at an extremely young age that they were dangerous and that he shouldn't make them mad. She was impressed with Andris's parents and their dedication to their son's safety. Come to think of it, his mother often requested Annuska's help, having her clean their personal quarters or sending her out to gather flowers to brighten up the rooms. She always treated Annuska with a level of respect that none of the other vampire's did, not even Sonja. She treated Annuska as if she were just another person, granted one who was under her employment.

Upon thinking back to how well Andris's mother had treated her she decided that she would take care of the boy. She felt that it would be the right thing to do, not only because she couldn't just leave such a young child to die but also because she felt she owed it to his parents for what little they had done for her. She looked around the room, the sun would be setting soon and they would be able to leave; assuming he agreed to go with her.

"Well Andris, your parents sound like they were very smart people. I knew them somewhat while I worked as a servant here and they were very kind to me. I am going to leave this place; there is nothing left for me here. Would you like to come with me, I promise I will take care of you as best I can and I won't force you to stay with me if you don't want to." She waited for him to reject her offer. After all, he knew that she was a Lycan, and all his life he had been taught to fear them. Not to mention, she was practically a stranger to him.

However this little boy seemed to be full of surprises because he immediately nodded before grabbing her hand. She grinned at him, she would never admit it but she hadn't wanted to travel alone and she was extremely glad to have a companion. They spent the next hour or so packing the essentials into two easy to carry bags, they grabbed extra clothes, two blankets, some food, and a book of matches. Finally the sun was gone from the sky allowing them to set off on their journey. Neither knew where they were going or how they were going to survive, but they had each other and that, at least for the time being, was enough for them.

And there you have it chapter 5. Sorry I haven't updated until now but I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so I haven't done much of anything for the last couple days. I know that there wasn't any Lucian in this chapter but I promise he will come back into the story later. I would like to specially thank Maiden of the Earth for following my story.

**To Castiel Angel Heart: Now little Andris isn't alone any more **** Thank You for reading my story and reviewing it, it means a lot to me.**

**To Mrs. Barnes: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Annuska is probably one of my favorite characters that I've created so far so I'm happy to know she isn't a Mary Sue. Thanks you so much for reviewing my story and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. You're awesome.**

Thanks to everyone who's read the story so far and please, please, please, REVIEW!  
-Ambercat999


	6. Chapter 6

Annuska had been a little worried about being able to find a sufficient hiding place during the day. She had originally planned on just staying where ever she could but now that she had the young vampire with her she had to be much more careful. She always kept an eye out for anyplace that would be able to shield them from the rays of the sun. The last thing she wanted to happen was for Andris to be burned to death just because she was unable to find a suitable place to stay. More often than not they would stay in deep caves or old buildings with as few windows as possible. Sometimes she would cover his small body with her own, doing whatever she could to protect him.

Eventually they came across a village that was willing to take them in. At first Annuska had thought that it was a blessing, however she soon found out that it was burden more than anything. The two supernatural beings had to be extra careful about what they did when they were in the presence of the humans. Soon they younger children started to ask why Andris never wanted to play with them, she had used the excuse that he was sick and therefore unable to but overtime the lie became less and less believable. The parents started to take notice and eventually they started asking questions as well. They wanted to know what Andris had caught and if it was contagious, then they wanted to know why Annuska hadn't called for a doctor to take care of him. They questioned if he was even her child and if she was really who she said she was.

And so with a heavy heart Annuska was forced to whisk Andris away from their safe little haven not two months after they had arrived. This soon became a pattern for them, they would stay at a village until the locals started to ask questions and then leave in the dead of night before their secret could be exposed. If they were staying in a village during the full moon Annuska would make up some lie that would allow her to leave during the night of the full moon. Every time she would return to the village talking of giant wolves and howling, they would always tell her how glad they were that she was okay and that she would do well no to travel alone at night with such dangerous animals roaming around. She would always politely nod before claiming that she had to get back to Andris.

For the most part it was a fairly easy process the only time they had trouble was when Andris lost control and attacked a villager. It wasn't so much that the other villagers suspected them so much as it put everyone on red alert. When the entire village was looking for a murder it became a lot harder for the two of them to leave without anyone noticing.

Annuska and Andris traveled this way for a few years before they finally found an old abandoned castle at the base of a mountain. It was half built and as far as the two of them could tell it had been abandoned years before. The castle was only half built and so for the next two years Annuska spent everyday building the rest of the fortress and repairing whatever needed fixing in the existing structure. Andris was a teen by the time their new home was finished and had taken to calling Annuska mother. He had been young when his parents died and as far as he was concerned Annuska took over where they left off. He wasn't the only one either; Annuska had become very attached to Andris as well coming to think of him as her own son. He helped ward off the loneliness that she felt and was the main reason she got up every morning.

After their home was finished they spent their days exploring the area surrounding their fortress and learning as much as they could. Every night they would have adventures, sneaking around villages and hunting animals together and every day they would sleep comfortably in their custom made beds far from the suns reach. Occasionally they would hear word of the war between the Lycans and the Vampires but they never concerned themselves with the details. As far as they were concerned they weren't a part of the war and they had no wish to become a part of it.

It wasn't until news of Lucian's death that the war really hit home for either of them. Annuska had told Andris of Lucian and her love for him and so when they learned of his death he understood why she reacted the way she did. For days she refused to do anything, not eating, not sleeping, not even moving. She simply lay on her bed and stared at the wall miserably, it took Andris desperately pleading with her not to leave him alone that finally broke her out of her despair induced trance.

From that moment on she promised herself she wouldn't lose another day of her life to Lucian's memory. She began functioning again and soon regained her previous health however instead of going back to her carefree lifestyle she began scouring the land for Lycan and Vampire children alike who were orphaned by the war. She may have promised herself that she would never lose another day to Lucian's memory but that didn't meant that she would forget him completely. Instead she would try to make his dream of a world where Lycans could live free of their shackles a reality the only way she could, by ending the war. To do that she decided to destroy the animosity between the two races. She raised the orphaned children together teaching them to respect one another and to get along peacefully. It didn't always work and there were some children who simply refused to let the grudge of their ancestors go and when that happened she was forced to make them leave. She would wait until they were old enough to fend for themselves and then she would send them off into the world, but not without a warning. If they told anyone of the fortress or its inhabitants they would find themselves dead faster than they could say traitor. Her threat seemed to work because the death eaters never found her hiding spot and she was able to continue to raise both Vampire and Lycan children in a peaceful environment.

It's finally done! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish it. I've been super busy lately and I had writers block for a while. Luckily it went away and I was able to finish. In other news I got a laptop finally so I should be able to post things more often now, fingers crossed. I would like to give a special thanks to BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, musicismylife8588, Caesar Volturi, Iinvalidzz, MissDawes, kiera666, Death of a Dark Angel, and Natsuko26 for either following my story or adding it to their favorites.

**To Aya-Fay: I'm glad you love my story so much and you're welcome. Thanks a lot for reviewing my story, its reviews like yours that makes me excited to write more. (I know that sounds corny but it's the truth XD)**

**To Natsuko26: Thanks for the review I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Thank you so much to anyone who has read my story up to this point I hope you've enjoyed it and that you keep on reading. Please Review it would mean a lot to me J you all rock!  
-Ambercat999


	7. Chapter 7

Annuska sat down heavily in one of the armchairs situated in front of one of the grand fireplaces that were located around the fortress. It was close to dusk and Andris would be waking up soon but she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Lately she had been feeling old, she was weary and she often found herself reflecting upon the past. She would think of her time as a servant, her love now dead, and all the children she had cared for over the years. She had begun to wonder why she was still alive when her existence didn't seem to serve any real purpose. She had always lived for someone else weather was Lucian, Andris, or the orphans left behind in the aftermath of a savage war that had been waging for centuries. Now however she was unneeded; Lucian was dead killed by the death dealer Kraven and Andris was old enough to fend for himself. Not even the orphaned children seemed to need her anymore seeing as she wasn't the only one caring for them anymore.

When the kids grew up they had the option of either staying in the fortress and living out the rest of their lives or they could leave the fortress and try to make a name for themselves in the world; the only catch was that once they left they were never allowed to come back and they were never to speak of where they were raised, if they didn't follow the rules she promised them that their death would be a painful one. She loved all the children as if they were her own but she wouldn't hesitate to kill one if it meant that the rest would be safe. It was a harsh way of doing things but it had kept her family alive for many years. In some ways she tried to emulate Lucian when it came to the protection of her little "clan" because her way of thinking was much too gentle. Andris once teased her that if Lucian was the Father of the Lycan then she was the Mother. He was the protector of the Lycan, fierce like a father protecting his family, while she was like the mother gently nurturing her children until they were old enough to fend for themselves. She had flushed deeply before telling him that he was crazy, he had laughed but even so the nickname stuck.

Annuska was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps heading toward her, it would seem that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the time passing by. She smiled at Andris as he sat down on the floor next to her and laid his head in her lap, the fact that he still acted like the young boy she had found hiding under a bed was somewhat humorous to her. Whenever he had a bad dream or just needed someone to hold her he would seek out her comfort. If it was late at night and she was asleep he would crawl into bed with her and just lay there, he was a simple child to comfort he didn't need false words or new toys to make him feel better a simple hug was all he required; and Annuska was more than happy to wrap him up in her arms and hold him close.

In some ways he was her comfort as well, his childlike innocence and wonder acted as a shield against her own rather bleak outlook on life. Where she saw only pain and suffering he saw hope and dreams, it was nice to have someone whose attitude was almost always positive. Every time they had to leave for a new village she worried that he would be upset with her for uprooting him from his home but he was never angry, instead he always viewed the move as an adventure. He relished the idea of going to a new place and making new friends even if it was only for a little while. His attitude alone had made their entire predicament bearable for her and in return she had done her best not to dwell on the negatives.

When the two of them had found the abandoned fortress Annuska had felt as if all her prayers had been answered. She wouldn't have to worry about Andris being discovered for what he truly was anymore and they would finally have a place that they could call home. Not to mention it had provided a perfect place for children to stay after their parents died. She honestly enjoyed having so many children running around; their laughter filled the air and gave a sense of warmth to the otherwise bleak fortress. As more and more children joined their rag tag group they became a sort of dysfunctional family. Andris enjoyed having children his age to play with every day and she enjoyed watching all of them grow up in a safe and peaceful environment.

However over time she became unneeded, the kids who stayed helped out around the fort making sure that the new children felt right at home. And she appreciated the help however over time she became unneeded and was often found herself with too much free time on her hands.

It was that very mixture of feeling useless and long forgotten memories that led her to make one of biggest decisions of her life. She looked down at Andris and started to run her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm herself, she knew that Andris would not like what she was about to tell him.

"Andris, I've decided that it is time that I leave the castle for a while."

"Okay, when do we leave? Do you have any specific place that we're going to go?" Annuska smiled sadly, he didn't understand that she was going to be the only one making the trip.

"I will leave tomorrow at sunset dear one, alone. I am no longer needed here and lately I have been having nagging thoughts of leaving. There is somewhere I must go, though I don't know where." Before she could continue Andris jumped to his feet protesting. They had always traveled together and he didn't know what he would do if she was gone.

Annuska stood from her chair with a heavy sigh before putting her hands on his shoulders, "I have watched you grow from a carefree boy to a noble young man, I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood but you no longer need me here; you can care for yourself. I know it is hard for you to understand why I am leaving but I promise that if you ever need me all you will need to do is call for me. You and the children are the most important things in my life and I would do anything for you."

Having said what she needed to she pulled Andris into her for a hug and she smile sadly as she felt him cry into her shoulder. She had known that her leaving would be hard for him to take but she also knew that it was something she needed to do. Eventually Andris was able to get his emotions under control and she pulled away from him. She kissed him on the forehead and he gave her a shaky smile in response.

She left the next day. Many of the children saw her off with teary eyes and she was a part of at least three group hugs. It took her about a half-an-hour to actually leave but soon enough she was on her way. It was hard for her to leave what she considered to be her life's work but at the same time she felt as if she was headed in the right direction.

She wouldn't know until later that she had started a journey that was leading her to Lucian.

Finally! My laptop charger broke and I wasn't able to write anything for a while. Luckily I got another one through Amazon and now I'm back and business. I would like to give special thanks to Ambrogio'smoonlight, babybear1994, HaruhiandHikaru, CherryBlossomTrinity, Where'stheBloodSnake, EywaxBaby, mia-mirkwood, BookwormStrawberry, UchihaAkia, jjnnrr for adding my story to their favorites/ following it.

**To Natsuko26: I'm glad that you continue to enjoy my story and I appreciate your reviews.**

**Mrs. Barnes: I'm glad that you liked Andris's character, he just sort of came to me while I was writing and I decided to add him to the story. I'm also glad you enjoy Annuska's personality, I read other Underworld fanfictions and I wanted to do something a little different but I was worried that she would turn into a Marry Sue. She didn't really interact with the children before she left but she will go back later. Thanks so much for reviewing I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**HaruhiandHikaru: Thank you for reviewing I'm happy that you have been enjoying the story so much. Annuska should be meeting Lucian again sometime soon but I'm not sure when. Thanks again reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy my story **

Thank you to everyone who had read my story up to this point. Please REVIEW my story; I would love to know what everyone thinks of it. You all rock, keep being awesome.  
-Ambercat999


End file.
